Software applications may be built using one or more application programming interfaces (API or APIs). An API is a set of routines, protocols, and tools that specify how software components interact. APIs are also used when programming graphical user interface (GUI) components. An API may expose at least some functions and/or data of a software application that enables other applications to use resources of the API without concern for implementation of the functions or data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.